Error of His Ways
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Aizen forgets his and Gin's anniversary.Gin leaves with Ichi and Grimm for a while.Can Aizen see the error of his ways?Does Gin like Ichi? Rated M for Yaoi! R
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: ***sigh* Alright…this is my first story that has Aizen and Gin as the couple, so please enjoy it, because I'm being forced to write it

**Gin: **Aww, ya should wear a smile when ya say it; besides, we let ya go didn't we?

**Angelchan2012: ***eyes Gin suspiciously* I guess…*growls* but if ya ever do tha again…yer both dead

**Aizen & Gin: ***shudders*

**Angelchan2012: ***glares* Do you both understand that?

**AizenGin: **Yes ma'am!

**Angelchan2012: ***smiles* Good! Now say the phrase so I can write the story!

**AizenGin:** Please read and review!Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Good boys! *skips away singing like innocent child*

**Gin: ***stares at her wide eyed* She scares me, Aizen-sama….

**Aizen: **Me too, Gin…me too

Being stood up on a date is bad. Being stood up on your anniversary is the end of the world, at least, that's what Gin thinks. He had everything set up at home; a beautifully cooked meal, candles, wine, and he even went and baked a cake for the occasion. The only thing missing: his beloved. He sat at the table, waiting for the man to come home and celebrate. He waited hours and hours.

Aizen never showed.

To say Gin was disappointed would be an understatement. He was heartbroken and felt like shit. The day after their anniversary, Gin came home late from work, only to find his so-called _beloved_ on the couch watching TV. "Welcome home, Gin." The brunette said smiling. The white haired male didn't bother to acknowledge the other, and headed straight for the bathroom. He took a long shower, thinking about what to do about the whole situation.

When the man stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, he quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the living room, only to see that Aizen had remained on the couch; apparently he fell asleep watching the television. The silver haired male sighed quietly, thinking, _so he did forget…and it was our __**fourth**__ anniversary too…what do I do? I can't tell him, because he'll probably do nothing…no, I want him to suffer and realize what a huge mistake he made... I know exactly what to do now. _Gin silently went to their bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He called the only person he dared to trust.

"Hello?" a soft baritone voice answered.

"Hey Ichi, can you do me a favor?" the silver haired male asked, voice cracking a little.

"Sure thing Gin, what's up?" Ichigo asked, voice drowned in worry.

"Well, ya 'member yesterday how I told ya 'bout how it was me an Aizen's anniversary?"

"Yeah, I remember…why? Wait, Gin…he didn't!"

Gin sighed before answering, "Yeah Ichi…he did…he completely forgot our anniversary."

"Oh Gin…I'm so sorry about that! Did you need a place to stay?"

The silver haired male smiled at the offer, saying, "Yeah, thanks Ichi. I know I can always count on ya."

"Sure thing, Gin. I'll be there in a few!"

After Gin closed his cell, he packed up his clothes and waited until there was a soft knock at the door. When he opened the door, Ichigo smiled softly at him and said, "Are you ready to go?" Gin nodded and grabbed the two large bags that held his things. Just as he was about to leave, the silver haired male stopped and said, "Hold on. I wanna leave somethin' fer Aizen." The red head tilted his head in curiosity before nodding, saying, "Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the car Gin."

The pale man nodded and stepped inside the house and found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note to his _boyfriend_ which said:

_Dear Aizen,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I'm staying at a friend's place until you realize what you've done. I hope you can figure it out, otherwise I'm gonna start to question the relationship we had, if we even had one. What happened to the man I used to know? What happen to you saying you'd always be there for me? I hope that you can figure out what's gonna happen in our relationship Aizen, otherwise…we're through._

_~Gin Ichimaru_

After finishing the note, he quietly left the building, tears slowly falling down his face. When he got inside the car, Ichigo turned to him, a sorrowful expression written across his features. "I hope he realizes what an idiot he was for doing something like that." Ichi said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, before adding, "Because he doesn't realize what a sweet guy he's got." Gin smiled at the comment before saying, "Thanks Ichi. You really are a great friend."

Once the two males got to the red head's home, said berry helped his friend pack into the spare bedroom he had. Gin turned to Ichigo and asked, "What happened to Grimmy-kun?" The berry laughed at the question and said, "We sleep in our room together, and besides, he's at work right now; won't be back till later." The pale one nodded in understanding, looking around the room he was to stay in. "I'll leave you alone for now if ya want," Ichi said, turning to leave the room, only to run into the wall from Gin's hug. "Thank you so much Ichi…I'm glad I got such a good friend like ya, yer like a brother ta me," the pale man said, snuggling his face in the crook of the red head's neck. Ichigo turned his body to return the hug while saying, "You're welcome Gin…and you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like."

Later that day, Grimm came home saying, "Ichi! I'm home! What's for dinner? I'm starving!" The berry rolled his eyes and said, "Welcome home, and I'm making dinner right now, so you're gonna have to wait," the blunette wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, placing a kiss on Ichi's cheek and said, "Okay, okay, I'll wait." Grimm then turned to the dining table and noticed it was set for three people. "Uh…Ichi…why's there three plates on the table?" Grimm asked, eyeing his love suspiciously. "Oh, Gin's staying over for a while, I hope you don't mind," the red head answered, giving his lover big, sad puppy dog eyes. The blunette sighed, muttering, "Che…fucking adorable eyes…" before saying, "Fine, he can stay." Ichigo smiled in success and said, "Gin, you can come to the dining room now!"

Grimmjow all but fell to the floor by Gin hugging him while saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yer a good person!" The blunette sighed and said, "Yeah, I know, but I'm curious…why do ya wanna stay with us?" The silver haired male froze, he didn't want to talk about it, but he needed a reason to stay. Ichi saw the action and said, "Gin's been having some problems at home and needed a place to stay." Grimm could tell they were hiding the truth, but let it drop, "Okay, well, then it's fine for ya to stay." "YAY! Thanks Grimmy-kun!" Gin chimed, causing said teal haired male to stare at him as though he grew a second head and Ichigo to burst out laughing.

After dinner, Gin bid the two good night and went to his room. About an hour later, there was a soft knock on the door, when he opened it, Ichigo was standing out in the hall way. "Hey," the berry said softly, "I figured you weren't asleep." Gin smiled sadly, "Ya know me so well, ya, I wasn't asleep, was just thinking…" "Do you wanna talk about it?" Ichi asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The paler one nodded and allowed the berry entrance, closing the door softly behind him.

"So what happened?" Ichi asked, sitting on the chair in the room. "Well," Gin sighed, sitting on the bed, "I had prepared everythin tha day and had worked hard ta make sure everythin was perfect…then I waited…and waited…sure enough Aizen doesn't show up till the next day! He completely forgot an stood me up! All on our anniversary too!" at this point, the silver haired male had streams of tears cascading down his face and sobs racking his small frame. Ichigo walked over to the man and sat next to him on the bed, pulling him into a small embrace. "It's okay, Gin," the berry shushed, rocking them gently, "he'll realize what a stupid mistake he's made and come back, plus, you've got two good friends who are going to take care of you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you Gin…" the silver haired kit looked up at Ichi and sniffed, saying, "Really? You'll take care of me?" Ichigo smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course I would Gin, you're like a brother to me, and you don't let family get hurt. You protect them." Gin smiled back at the red head and said, "Thanks Ichi, you really are a great friend…Grimm's lucky to have you."

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! That's so sad and touching! *sniff*

**Gin: **I liked it!

**Aizen: **Why am I the bad guy?

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up and enjoy the story!

**Ichi: **I like how you still included me and Grimm in this

**Angelchan2012: **Of course! And what's this? Gin seems to like lil' Ichi-kun!

**Grimm: **He better not…Berry's **mine**…

**Angelchan2012: **Anyway, say the phrase so the readers can find out what'll happen in the next chapter!

**Gin: **It's a multi-chap story?

**Angelchan2012: **Yup! I like the story so far so I'm gonna make it longer!

**Ichi:** Cool!

**Angelchan2012: **I know I am, now say the phrase!

**AizenGin & GrimmIchi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter two of **Error of His Ways**, hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and please leave a review!

I don't own Bleach and if I did, oh, the things that would be different….

* * *

Gin lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what happened during that day. _He completely forgot…I even marked it on the calendar just in case…Why? Why would he forget? _ The familiar stinging of tears started in the back of his eyes, "Don't…cry…" he whispered to himself, putting one arm over his eyes.

Quiet sobbing could be heard from Gin's room, and Ichigo lie awake, listening to his friend's sadness, Grimmjow snoring softly next to him. The red head looked over to his boyfriend and, after seeing how deep in sleep he was, sat up slowly and got off the bed. _I have to check on Gin…poor guy…_ Ichigo thought, opening the door to his room and walking into the hallway. He had a hand on the doorknob and quietly opened it, "Gin?" he whispered, "You alright?" Stifled sniffles were his response, "Y-yeah…I'm okay Ichi…" the silver haired fox replied. "No you're not Gin," the red head said, flipping the light switch and closing the door to the room.

The paler male flinched in the light and whispered, "I know Ichi…it's just…why? Why would he, of all people, forget the most important day between the two of us?" Ichigo sighed and said, "I don't have the answer to that Gin. All I do know is that he's made the biggest fucking mistake of his life, forgetting your anniversary. He doesn't deserve someone as kind and funny as you." Gin looked up at his friend, wide eyed, "You really mean it Ichi?" The other male nodded and said, "Gin, you're one hell of a catch and no one should ever treat you like shit. The guy's an asshole anyway; you know how I feel about him." Gin laughed, remembering how badly Aizen and Ichigo hated each other.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Ichi, this is mah boyfriend Aizen Souske," Gin said, gesturing to a tall male with chocolate brown hair and demeaning eyes. He stood about six feet even and had an air of arrogance about him. The man-Aizen-nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded in return, "Sure. Nice to meet ya too." The smile he got in return sent sick chills down his spine, 'Something's off about this guy…I don't like it.'_

"_So tell me Ichigo," the brunette asked, that damn smile never leaving his face, "how long have you and Gin known each other?" "We've known each other since elementary school, we grew up together" the red head replied, his scowl evident of his displeasure. Hearing that, Aizen's smile twitched slightly, discomfort shown, "That's nice, he has such wonderful friends like you to count on..." "Yeah," Ichigo replied, "I make sure nothing bad happens to him. I hate people that hurt my friends." His chocolate brown orbs narrowed as he said it, causing a shiver to run down Gin's back. "Hmm…" Aizen said, "Well that's nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off to work. Gin, I'll see you later."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Gin laughed again at the memory of their first meet and said, "Yer instincts were tellin' ya somethin' tha day huh?" Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Yeah…something about him was…off. I didn't like it, so I treated him like he deserved to be treated." The silver haired male nodded and sighed softly, leaning his head onto his friend's shoulder, "Yer the greatest friend ever Ichi." Ichigo smiled and while he ran his hand through his friend's hair he said, "You too Gin…you too."

* * *

Aizen awoke late at night, as though someone shook him awake. "Gin?" he called, receiving no answer, "Gin?" His voice echoed throughout the house, making him feel more alone then before. _Where is that man? He's never gone somewhere without telling me where…_ He got up off the couch and walked towards their bedroom. _Maybe he's asleep?_ Opening the door, he saw an empty bed, opened drawers and a half empty closet. His eyes widened at the sight, _what? W-where? Where did he go? _

He raced down the stairs and stopped, seeing something white on the table in the kitchen. As he stepped closer to the table, his hand shook slightly as he picked up and read the note. Once he finished reading it, the note fell from shaking hands. "H-he left?" the brunette whispered, "Wh-why? What…" He looked at the note one more time and saw the two words that stuck out among the rest.

_**We're through**_

His face became stoic as his thoughts raced about getting the silver haired male back. _He won't leave me. I won't allow it…_ He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door. A sinister glint in his eyes as he got in the car to look for what was his.

_Just you wait Gin…I will find you...and I will bring you back with me...whether you like it or not..._

* * *

**A/N **I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm trying to update as much as I can and will be working on more later today after work! Please review! Oh, and I will try to work on a story request soon, but hopefully I can get at least one new chapter of each story out soon! I'm so happy to be back!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Okay, well here's the third chapter of **Error of His Ways**. I'm surprised so many of you were excited to see that I'm back! I'm glad you guys liked the update! Anyway, please read and review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**~Previously, on the last chapter~**_

_Just you wait Gin…I will find you...and I will bring you back with me...whether you like it or not…_

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the scent of food hitting his nose, "Huh?" he groaned, rolling onto his side only to fall off the bed with a loud 'thud'. "Owww…" he whined, rubbing his buttocks. He looked over the bed to find a note on the drawer from Grimmjow. He jumped back across the bed and grabbed the note to read.

_My Strawberry,_

_I had to go in early today, so I did my best not to disturb you. Gin was asleep in the other room and seems to be doing better after your little chat with him. Yes, I knew you went to check on him, so keep an eye on him for today. I'll keep an eye out for that bastard that was his boyfriend. I have some plans for the three of us today after work, so be sure to be ready around five. We're going to his favorite place for dinner._

_Love,_

_Grimm_

The berry smiled at the note and thought, _that big idiot…this is why I love him so much…_ He grabbed some clean clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he changed into some boxers and torn jean shorts, with no top. Once he exited the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, towel in his hair still drying it.

* * *

Gin was facing the stove, cooking bacon and eggs for the two. He turned around to place the food on the plates on the table. Seeing the red head coming in to the room Gin paused, enjoying the sight of water droplets falling down toned abs as the berry continued drying his hair, his muscles flexing unintentionally. _Has he always looked this…hot?_ Gin thought, looking away from his friend. "U-umm…breakfast is ready Ichi," he said, placing the dishes in the sink. "Wow, thanks Gin!" the strawberry said, a smile on his face, "You didn't have to you know." They sat at the table and Gin smiled, "Yeah I know, but I figured it would be nice ne?" The red head nodded and said, "That's really sweet," he took a bite of food and said, "It's also really good!" The silver haired male looked at him with bright blue eyes and replied, "I'm glad you like it."

_He seemed…off for a moment there, _Ichigo thought, eating more of his meal, _what distracted him? I hope he's still not thinking of Aizen…I'll kill that bastard for hurting my closest friend. _Once he completed his meal, he grabbed his dirty dishes and walked over to the sink, getting started on washing them. "Gin when you're done with your food I'll get the dishes okay?" the red head said, lathering up the sponge and scrubbing the dishes clean. "Uh yea…sure thing Ichi," the silver haired male replied, grabbing his empty plate and bringing them to the berry. As he turned away Ichigo said one word, "Stop." The smaller male stopped in his place and turned towards the berry, "Yea Ichi?" "Gin, what's wrong? You seem distracted today," the red head asked concern in his features.

Gin looked at his topless friend and gulped, "Nothing's wrong Ichi...It's just…I'm tired is all," "Don't lie to me Gin Ichimaru," the berry said, arms crossed across his chest. "It's nothin' Ichi, really! Hehe," the smaller male said, laughing nervously. Ichigo looked at his friend for a moment, debating on whether or not to believe him, then sighed and said, "Okay." The smaller male smiled softly and continued on washing the dishes, carefully hiding the slowly growing bulge in his pants. When he heard the footsteps fading away, his right hand slowly travelled down to his cock and palmed the erection, a small moan escaping his lips. "Ichi," he breathed, his hand grabbing hold of himself and pumping his cock slowly while gradually gaining speed.

The silver haired male didn't notice the red head hiding behind the wall that lead into the kitchen. Ichigo heard everything, his eyes wide as he heard his closest friend masturbating to him. _Is he really? Wow…_the red head thought, his friend's moans and whimpers sounding very sexy. It wasn't until Ichigo looked down and saw his own growing bulge. His eyes widened and shut just as quickly when he heard Gin moaning his name. _Oh god…_he thought, his hand snaking its way down towards the tent in his pants, palming his erection, stifling his sounds by biting his hand. He fisted his cock and continued until Gin moaned one last time, his climax getting him. Ichigo followed soon after, the stain in his pants obvious of what had happened.

_What are we doing? He's just my friend…right? I love Grimmjow…but Gin…I can't have two!_

* * *

**A/N **So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what's going on with Gin? Does he like Ichi? What will happen next? So many questions! Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter!


End file.
